


She sings you to sleep when you drown

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Alalia [5]
Category: Alalia - World of the Eldest, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Pirate songs, players may interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Series: Alalia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	She sings you to sleep when you drown

As my nose is filled 

With the smell of sand and salt

I knew it is my mistress the sea that called

Upon me to return, to where I was found 

To the ocean to which my heart is bound 

I come and bring music from the shoreless sea

Whose waves roar out of infinity 

Never yielding, never slowing 

With every drop, her love is showing 

Don't feel her, her ruthless cruelty 

And when she grabs you, 

Don't you frown 

I heard she sings you to sleep when you drown 


End file.
